Comforting Stars
by iTomato
Summary: Sango and Miroku are left alone under the stars one night.... One shot, fluffy MirokuSango


MysticalDreamer: wow... when did i write this? .  
  
disclaimer: don't own nothin' but the Inuyasha PlayStation game...  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~  
  
Compforting Stars  
  
"You need to go back? Again?" snapped Inuyasha, crossing his arms and giving 'the look' at Kagome.  
  
She looked like she was in some sort of pleading mode. "Come on, Inuyasha! It's only for one day!" she whined.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head away from her and feh'd. Shippo sat contently nearby, munching on a snack from Kagome's bottomless backpack.  
  
"Geez, Inuyasha," said Sango, coming over. "She only needs to go for one day. Can't you even let her do that?"  
  
"How true." butt in Miroku. "At least it's not for a week, like last time."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. They were all ganging up on him. "Fine! Sinse your all against me in this matter, I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he snapped.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Thanks, Inuyasha." she grinned.  
  
"Feh.." he mumbled in reply.  
  
Kagome then walked over to her bag, and began to pile in some of the things that had been scattered around when everyone dove in for the ramen.  
  
Miroku coughed. The older of the remaing four looked over at him. "Perhaps.. it would be better if we were to remain here?" he asked.  
  
"Meaning?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well, Kagome-sama is only going back for one day, right?" asked Miroku, crossing his arms. "So why should we all travel back to the village, when Inuyasha can get her there in a much shorter amount of time...?"  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to, Houshi-sama.." she said in a warning tone of voice.  
  
"I'm saying, that perhaps Shippo, Sango and I should remain here." he replied. "This way, when Kagome comes back, Inuyasha can just bring her back and we can continue where we left off."  
  
Everyone seemed to think about this, but Sango almost instantly disagreed. "You expect me to stay here with this lech?" she asked.  
  
"You won't be alone Sango," said Shippo. "I'm staying too, remember?"  
  
"Oh that's conforting.." grumbled Sango under her breath.  
  
"What?" asked the young kitsune.  
  
"Nothing, Shippo, nothing." she said in reply.  
  
Kagome put her finger on her chin; like she always did when she was thinking. She eyes lit up a bit. "Ya know, it could work..."  
  
"What?" asked Miroku, looking a bit hopeful.  
  
"What!" demanded Sango, looking shocked.  
  
"It would save us loads of time." said Kagome. She clasped her hands together. "Please Sango-chan!"  
  
Sango sighed. "I guess.." she said, thinking of what a horrible night it was going to be, alone with a fox kid and a perverted monk.  
  
"Then it's settled!" said Kagome, happily. Sango sighed again.  
  
In a few minutes, Kagome had everything packed up. She left some ramen to last the three of them for the day, and a few other things. Not too long after that, Inuyasha and Kagome had gone, running off.  
  
"Gah!" shouted Shippo.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sango, looking in his direction.  
  
"Kagome forgot something!" he wailed, pointing to an object on the ground.  
  
Miroku walked over to it. "It appears to be one of her books." he said, picking it up. "Perhaps we should bring it to her."  
  
"I don't think she'll need it." said Sango, walking over to examine the book as well. Shippo too bounced over.  
  
"Wasn't she going back for something though? A test maybe?" he asked.  
  
"She doesn't need a book for a test." said Sango.  
  
"We can't be too sure." said Miroku. He looked between the two of them. "I'm thinking someone should try to catch up to her and return it."  
  
"I can go." said Sango. "Kirara is fast enough."  
  
"True." said Shippo, nodding.  
  
"Yes, but they've already been gone for a good ten minutes. Are you sure she can reach them in time? Before she goes down the well?" asked Miroku.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes. He was plotting, she could tell. "I'm pretty sure she can."  
  
"Pretty sure, and postively sure are two different things." replied the monk.  
  
"Hey!" said Shippo suddenly. "I might be able to transform into something super fast! Then there's no way Kagome wouldn't get her book back!"  
  
"But what can you turn-" started Sango.  
  
"What a brilliant idea, Shippo!" grinned Miroku, cutting her off. Sango narrowed her eyes again, not taking them off of his face.  
  
Shippo smiled. "I just need to think of something.." he said, his grin vanishing.  
  
"I'm sure we can think of something!" smiled Miroku.  
  
Sango shook her head, and walked off. She sat beneath a tree. There was no stopping them now.  
  
Within thirty seconds, Shippo had turned into a duplicit of Inuyasha himself. He had the book, and a mushroom on his head. Then he was off.  
  
"Can Shippo even match Inuyasha's speed?" asked Sango from her spot under the tree.  
  
"Why not?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I could have just used Kirara... It would have been easier."  
  
"Yes, but look at the bright side. You get to stay here and rest."  
  
"Great..." said Sango.  
  
"Exactly!" he grinned.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. He did not understand sarcasm.  
  
As night began to draw closer, they got hungry. Miroku went off in search of wood, while Sango cleared a patch of dirt for the fire.  
  
He came back with an armful of logs, and dropped them near her feet. The two set up the fire, and pretty soon it was blazing, waiting to be cooked on.  
  
"Perhaps we should save the ramen for tomorrow?" asked Miroku, looking between the fish and the instant noodles.  
  
"We really haven't eaten anything." said Sango. "Let's eat the ramen now, fish later."  
  
"All righty then!" he replied in a cheerful voice.  
  
In a bit, the ramen was cooking. Sango sat near it, but not so close that she'd get burned, keeping at eye on her and Miroku's dinner. She hugged her knees and stared into the flames.  
  
"Something on your mind?" asked Miroku, sitting down cross legged next to her. She eyes him, but did nothing. He did seem somewhat concerned.  
  
"The usual." she replied. "Naraku, Kohaku... and you."  
  
"Me?" asked Miroku. "I'm flattered to be dancing across your pretty mind!"  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes, as she felt a slight blush crawl up her face. "Not in that way, lech!" she snapped.  
  
"Heh..."  
  
"What I mean is... I don't know." she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Confusing..."  
  
"Just drop it."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"I don't understand.." she said suddenly.  
  
"Understand what, Sango?"  
  
"How can you be so cheerful all the time?" she asked, resting her chin on her knees.  
  
"Elaborate..?"  
  
"The Kazaana.. It's going to kill you one day, unless we destroy Naraku." explained Sango. "Yet your always smiling. Kohaku... just the thought of him makes me sad, and here you are, knowing that you're going to die, and you stay happy. I don't understand."  
  
Miroku sighed. "I know.. that in order to free myself of this curse, Naruku must be killed." he said. "But if I'm always negative and full of spite, how can I even hope to defeat him?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"What I mean is.. if I lose all hope, and just accept that I'm going to die," he explained, also gazing into the fire. "Then Naraku will have won. He'll still be alive, and the Kazaana will be too."  
  
"I think I understand..." said Sango, thinking over his words. "If you just stop caring, then.. its over."  
  
"Exaclty."  
  
They sat in silence for a bit, both staring into the flames still. 'He's not that bad sometimes...He's not that bad of a guy..' thought Sango to herself.  
  
That's when she felt it. Her eyes widened, and her face went red. "MIROKU-SAMA!!!" she shouted, jumping up and slapping his face. "I take it back!!" she shouted, walking over to the other side of the fire, feeling extremely violated... again.  
  
"Take what back?" he pondered, massaging his face with a slight grin.  
  
In a few minutes, the ramen was ready. Sango served it, but at a distance. She then returned to her side of the fire, not taking her eyes off him.  
  
"Sango-chan.. did I do something wrong?" he asked, taking a bite of his noodles.  
  
"What do you think!" she snapped in reply.  
  
"Judging by your reactions and reply.. I guess I did."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. 'He's always like this...' she thought.  
  
After five minutes of silent eating, the two finished their food and sat still on opposite sides. Kirara, meanwhile, had curled up into a ball and was sleeping peacefully near Sango's feet.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Sango?" asked Miroku, breaking the silence.  
  
"Depends..." she replied, looking at him over the fire.  
  
"Why are you so distant with me?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Sango, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What I mean to say is..." he said. "We don't talk as much as the others."  
  
"Well that should be obvious." replied Sango. "Whenever I get near you, you grope me!"  
  
"Pushing that aside..." he said, waving his hand, "Why?"  
  
Sango thought about this. To be honest, there really wasn't another reason she didn't open up to him, besides his perverted ways. "I don't, know Houshi-sama.." she said, after thinking about it for a minute or so.  
  
"How about this." he said. "If I swear on my life, to not touch you in anyway, will you come over and talk?"  
  
"Talk about what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Anything!" he grinned.  
  
Sango thought for a second. "Fine then." she said, standing. "But if your hand so much as comes near me..."  
  
Miroku put his hands in the air. "You have my word." he said.  
  
She went over, and sat about a foot or so from him.  
  
"No closer?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Don't push it." she said, narrowing her eyes once again.  
  
"Okay, okay.." he sighed. He looked up into the sky. "Tell me Sango, what do you think of the stars?"  
  
She looked up. "What do you mean?" she asked, staring at them.  
  
"How do they make you feel?"  
  
Sango looked at him, but saw him to be gazing upward. She went back to looking at the little balls of light in the sky.  
  
"I look at them, and think of all the people who gave their lives for something." he said. "Whether good or bad, these people believed in what they were doing. And for that, I think the stars are there honoring them."  
  
'Wow..' thought Sango, 'That's deep...'  
  
"When I feel alone, I look up at them and they give me company." said Miroku, continuing in his talk.  
  
"But you're never really alone." said Sango. "Inuyasha, Kagome-chan and Shippo are just about always here."  
  
"True. But even then I sometimes feel isolated."  
  
Sango sighed. "You shouldn't feel that way.." she said. "We all care about you, so we'd never force you to be alone."  
  
"We?"  
Sango felt a blush slip up her face. "Don't take in the wrong way..." she said. She looked away from him. "What I mean is, we're your friends...so don't hesitate to tell us anything."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Thank you Sango." he said.  
  
Sango looked back upward and smiled a bit.  
  
"This is fun!" said Miroku suddenly.  
  
She looked over at him with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"We never get a chance to talk like this. I just think it's a fun change, is all."  
  
Sango laughed a bit.  
  
"Another first!" he said. "I made you laugh!"  
  
"Oh stop it." she grinned.  
  
"There's a first time for everything, I guess." he smiled.  
  
She looked at his face. He had such a gentle look at the moment. His smile seemed so compforting, so soothing. If she was sad about anything, she felt as if it would all be washed away right now. His eyes were friendly and honest. She smiled back, feeling her cheeks go a bit red.  
  
"Is it me Sango, or are your cheeks a bit red?" he asked. "Are you feeling ill?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened, and she forgot what she was thinking about. "No.. no, I'm fine." she said, shaking her head.  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Sure then." he said.  
  
Sango looked back into the fire mindlessly. He looked at her face, and briefly looked down, before shaking his head and returning to her face. The fire reflected in her dark eyes, doing some sort of dance. She looked a bit sad, compared to how she was laughing before. He put a hand on her shoulder lightly, but not in a perverse sort of way.  
  
She was startled, and her gaze broke from the fire and went to Miroku. "Houshi-sama?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing.. but you seem a bit sad." he said in a compforting voice. "Care to tell me what bother's you?"  
  
"There isn't anything bothering me, Miroku-sama..." she said, still looking at him.  
  
"Sango.." he said, looking right into her eyes. "It's okay. You can tell me." he then lifted his arm, and put it gentely around her shoulder. She grew tense for a moment, but when he did nothing besides that, she grew relaxed.  
  
"It's just.. there are times when I'm really happy. Then I think of Kohaku.. and feel like I don't deserve it. He's gone, and will never be able to feel the joy again, like I do."  
  
"Don't do that to yourself, Sango." said Miroku. "Kohaku would be furious with you if you didn't enjoy your life as best as you could. You should do just that, to honor your brother and show him that you are going to be just fine."  
  
She smiled, feeling the aching memory of Kohaku be replaced with her little brother's smiling face.  
  
"Kohaku won't hate you for being happy." said Miroku. "It's what he wants you to do."  
  
Sango sighed. "Thanks, Houshi-sama..." she said softly.  
  
"Don't mention it..." he replied.  
  
They sat again in silence, staring at the stars again. After a while, they were sitting closer. There was no more than three inches between them, and neither seemed to notice. Either that, or they didn't really care.  
  
They also contiued to talk about various things, switching from once subject to another without thought. Soon, it got later and later, and the fire started to die down.  
  
Miroku suddenly felt Sango shake a little. He looked at her face, and saw tears pouring down from her eyes.  
  
"Sango?" he asked. "Why.. why are you crying?"  
  
She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Miroku-sama.."  
  
He blinked at her.  
  
"You've... helped me tonight. A lot more than you think." she said.  
  
Now, he was interested.. and confused. "Sango?"  
  
"Just... some of the things you've said to me." she said. "I feel so much better now.. like I don't have to worry about so much."  
  
Then, without thinking, she leaned into him and layed her head on his shoulder. His arm was still around her back, so it was kind of like a pillow.  
  
Miroku was startled now, although he didn't show it in his actions. He let Sango sit there contently, and returned his gaze back to the fire.  
  
"I could say the same for you, Sango..." he whispered.  
  
"Houshi-sama..." she said. She felt like she was dozing off into dreamland now.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Let me stay like this..." she whispered softly.  
  
"Of course, Sango..." he replied. "Of course.  
  
"Thank you..." she said, "Miroku..."  
  
Miroku smiled. This was the first time he could remember her ever calling him just 'Miroku'. He rested his head on her's softly. "Your welcome.. my Sango..."  
  
And the two remained like that for the rest of the night... in each other's arms, resting peacefully...  
  
+ ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ +  
  
MD: the only thing left is for you to review ^.~ 


End file.
